Hogwarts Castle
From the Harry Potter Wiki Hogwarts Castle is a large, seven-story high building supported by magic, with a hundred and forty two staircases throughout its many towers and turrets and very deep dungeons. Differences between Minecraft Maps Hogwarts - Perfect Recreation (Release 1.0) This castle has been built by Kaspersson, minecraft user in 2012. (PMC User: Mr. Kaspersson) The design reflects greatly on the film adaption of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. However, most of the elements it is missing and it differs greatly from the one seen in the films: * The Hogwarts Library is designed from the film adaption of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * The Grand Staircase only goes up to the seventh floor, with the look of a moving staircase. However, it is incomplete. * No statue seems to exist in the Entrance Hall * The Great Hall is completely unfinished, with the interior framework being completely incomplete. * The Giant Tree is present in the Transfiguration Courtyard * The Training Grounds Entrance is not there * Many elements of the castle is completely unfinished. Hogwarts - Perfect Recreation (Release 2.0) An updated version of the map done by DieselDorky16 and is still WIP, the castle reflects from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Part Two). Unlike the previous version, this one has more of a real-feel from the screen-to-blocks ideology, but there are still some misconceptions. * The Dark Tower is present * The Grand Staircase only goes up to the seventh floor, due to the height limit being 256 blocks * There seems to be a larger span distance between the Great Hall and the Grand Staircase Tower. This has been temporarily resolved by using command blocks and /tp commands. * There is some issues with spacing within the inside of the castle. * The Lookout Tower is still in its original position (from the first six films) * The Quads Tower is left hanging in midair * The Duel Arena is much smaller than shown in the films. This is explainable because in the film adaption of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002), the dueling arena took place in the Great Hall. * The Training Grounds is removed * Some fan-based locations have been added, especially in the Room of Requirement. Hogwarts - Perfect Recreation (Release 3.0 Beta) An updated version of the map done by DieselDorky16 and is still WIP, the castle reflects from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Part Two). * Removed Dark Tower * Some fan-made locations have been applied, such as the Russian Classroom, French and Spanish Classroom. And we're expecting to add more! Hogwarts and the Surrounding Areas Created by PoeticWhisper, this model has been worked on for at least four years. Like DieselDorky16's model, castle reflects from ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Part Two). ''However, there is a pile of differences just as large as Sebago Lake (hyperbolic): * Many of Hogwarts Corridors do not exist * The Room of Requirement is not on the seventh floor, but on the First Floor of the Training Grounds Tower instead * The Cloistered corridor (Grey Lady Corridor) is in the Grand Staircase tower instead of its correct position * The Library is in the Astronomy Tower, with one floor being the Ordinary Section, and the other being the Restricted Section. * Many of the classrooms are in the incorrect locations (eg: Muggle Studies on the second floor, Art classroom on the third floor) but that's because of filling space. * There is only one lookout side to the Battlement Quads. * The Training Grounds Tower is there, as well as the new bell tower. * The Divination Classroom is in the Astronomy Tower in addition. * The First-Floor Girls' Toilets Is Located near the Sixth, Seventh or Eighth Floor on the Grand Staircase * You can access the Weasley-Wares from the Gryffindor Common Room * The Training Grounds also exists * The Dark Tower is in front of the Astronomy Tower. * You can access the Battlement Quads on the Third Floor * The Ravenclaw Common Room takes the position of the Lookout Tower * Both Viaducts, the old one and the new one exist in the map. * Yet again, The Duel Arena is in a smaller room off a corridor behind the Tapestry Corridor Harry Potter in Minecraft - The Floo Network This castle reflects greatly on the film adaption of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. However, most of the elements it is missing and it differs greatly from the one seen in the films: * The Grand Staircase has a different and out-of line design. * The Slytherin Dorms seem to be missing * The Hufflepuff Common Area appears to be in a basement under the Viaduct Entrance East Wing * The Boathouse Design is from the latest film installment * The Training Grounds Tower has more of a house-like design, alongside as the new bell tower. * The Chamber of Secrets Entrance is near the Quads * There is a extremely long set of caves, caverens, parkour tunnels to enter the Chamber of Secrets. * There are many underground corridors without any purpouse * There is a room underground with no purpose. * Many of the interior of Hogwarts' design reflects more on Pottermore™ instead of in the films. Category:Locations